Lori's Big Accident
by Destroy897
Summary: Going on a date, the usual thing. Lori was just getting ready to enjoy her night, yet things are about to hit disaster head on.
1. Chapter 1: Too Hurt To Move

Lori begins to look around in blood reddin eyes, her vision was too blurry to make out anything. Her sockets ach as she scans for the sign of anyone or anything that could help her. Lori strained to keep her eyes open as they began to fill with water. "H-h-hello?" she called out. "Can anyone hear me? Somebody help." He voice hurt every time she began to talk. The pain forced her to hold her throat in pain.

From the pain she pulls her head down and notices something wrong with her hand. Lori's right hand had a large gash lining from her pointer finger up to her forearm. Lori begins to feel the stinging pain within her right arm, blood was gushing out of the incision. Lori was lucky to be alive, the semi had virtually crushed the van to only a quarter its normal size. The thing was that Lori was practically trapped in the ball of metal and glass. Lori again looks around for the sign of a way out, the van she had driven since her sixteenth birthday may prove to be her coffin.

Lori spots the door on the passenger side of the car. Trying to keep herself from any more harm, she pulls herself from the driver seat. The sound of bending metal riddled the vehicle. Lori reaches the passenger door, the door was crinkled and looked like someone took a metal sheet and slammed with a sledgehammer. Lori unlocks the door by pulling the knob, however the door doesn't open.

Putting all she has into it, she begins pushing and pushing the door for at least a budge. What she didn't know on the other side of the door was twenty ton semi lodged upon it. The only reason Lori could see out the window was due to the roof of the vehicle begins basically folded onto the door, making it impossible to see out.

Lori again pushes and pushes onto the door for it to open, again nothing. Lori goes back to looking around for an escape, everything was either glass ridden or crunched in too far to squeeze out. The worst part about this ordeal? Lori's oxygen was running out.


	2. Chapter 2: Lori Loud

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER

"Alright I'm off everyone!" Lori said cheerfully. Today she was so excited for she was about to see her boyfriend Bobby on a date downtown. He had promised her something truly romantic. Bobby was vague on the details but it was just because it was something truly special and he didn't want to spoil it.

To come and say goodbye, Leni hurriedly rushes down the stairs. "Whoa Leni slow down there!" Lori says in shock. "Sorry," Leni replies heavily breathing, "I j-ust w-wanted."

"Take a breath." Leni breathes in heavily inhales, then exhales.

"Are you alright now sis?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so why did you come sprinting down so fast?"

"I saw you were looking really happy and wanted to see what for."

"Oh nothing, I was just going on a date with Bobby."

"When?"

"What do you mean when?"

"What day?" Lori couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"What?"

"He he he, you sometimes crack me up. A date is when two people go out to have a nice time Leni."

"Oh ok." Lori looks at the clock, '9:31'. "Well I have to go, the date starts at ten so I'll catch you later sis!"

"Bye Lori!" with that Lori walks off to the van that was left for the night. The sun was still glowing beyond the horizon, a strong orange glow illuminated the clouds above. The Moon also lit up some of the clouds with a slight white tint. The Moon was on its first quarter phase, half of the face was visible while the other half was lost to the darkness of space. Lori catches herself spacing out.

Lori enters the van she was all so familiar with, the controls practically ran through her arms and legs. With the turn of a key, the vehicle rumbles to life. Without much thought put into it, Lori pulls the van out of the driveway, and drives towards downtown. Lori had so much concentration on the road she barely notices the excess amounts of traffic on the road.

Without trouble Lori merges onto the highway for a quick route towards downtown, semi trucks and cargo vehicles littered the road, a disaster waiting to happen. It takes only five minutes for disaster to strike.


	3. Chapter 3: Disaster Strikes

As Lori began to merge onto the lane for the off ramp towards downtown, a careless semi drive unexpectedly decides to change lanes. Not spotting the van to his left, the semi pulls left, the massive truck pits the van, the van then becomes lodged onto the semi's front bumper. The force of the semi was to much for the driver to handle, the steering wheel practically flies out of his hands. The truck then swerves directly into the guard rail of the off ramp. Lori still pinned to the front, slams into the rail at 80mph, the van practically crumples upon impact.

Lori's head is thrown into the driver side window, smashing the glass. Lori throws her right hand up to protect her face when a piece of glass slices into her arm. Although the cut hurt, Lori didn't care, all she cared about was staying alive.

Without warning, another jolt hits both vehicles, what Lori was unaware of was that a pileup was beginning to emerge, another semi had collided with the wreckage, unable to stop in time. Lori again hits the the driver door as the semi that collided with her is thrown into her van once again. Time and time again she is jolted in the van from the constant crashes occurring on the highway. After seven crashes another semi slams into the wreckage at full speed. Lori cuts her forehead on the broken drive window, blood begins to stream down her face. Some of the blood runs into her eyes, temporarily blinding her as she try and quickly clear the liquid for her vision.

The jolts have become at this point only slight as most of the force was being absorbed by the hundreds of tons of metal and rubber. The van was badly damaged, the engine was dead, windows were folded onto be the roof, yet the worst part, all entry points for oxygen to flow were cut off.


	4. Chapter 4: A Worried Friend

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Lori was beginning to feel strange, her breaths were beginning to get short yet heavier. She begins to kick the windshield in fear, trying to shatter the glass or get someone to help her out. All her remaining strength was put into kicking the glass. The glass bent, and cracked yet nothing broke, harder and harder she kicked, still nothing came apart.

MEANWHILE

Bobby was sitting at the table checking his phone to see if there was any response from Lori. Bobby looks at his phone's clock, '10:11'. "Where is she?" he asked himself. "This isn't like her." Bobby looks around the room to see if he could find her, no such luck. He dials the number into his phone again to see if there is any response. The phone rings for at least ten seconds then the sound of the voicemail comes on, "Hi this is Lori Loud, please leave a message and I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible, thank you! *Beep*"

"Hey Lori," Bobby says, "Where are you, I've been waiting her for the past hour. You're kind of making me worried now. Please get back to me when you can alright?" Bobby then hangs up waiting on the phone to ring. Another minute goes by with no response, Bobby decides to see if the house phone was working. Bobby thought that maybe Lori forgot to charge her phone again, she had developed a bad habit of that recently. Dialing the house phone it only takes a couple of seconds for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello who is this?"

"This is Lincoln."

"Hey Lincoln this is Bobby."

"Oh hey man! How is the date going?"

"Um about that have you seen your sister?"

"Lori? Not since she left why?"

"She hasn't shown up yet."

"Uhhh… That's weird."

"I know and you said you haven't seen her?"

"No…"

"Alright well thanks anyway." With that Bobby hangs up the phone and begins to grab important items. If no one knew where she was, he was going to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Worried Brother

Bobby headed off to the car he had driven to the restaurant to find his girlfriend with no intent on forgetting her.

MEANWHILE

Lincoln finally puts up the phone, letting the info sink in. He begins to piece things together in his head. "If she isn't here and isn't at the restaurant, maybe she went over to Ronnie's thinking he was still there?" Lincoln then heads upstairs to his room to see if Ronnie knew anything. It didn't take much thinking for Lincoln to jog up the stairs and to his room for he knew his house all too well. He would sometimes brag about being able to walk the layout of the house blindfolded and not mess up even once. He even knew what pictures were where and how big, what side every door knob was on, even be able to label how high the rooms where.

Once he reached his room, he noticed the door was pushed open, despite him closing it earlier. Lincoln peaks in and looks around, one think catches his eye. "Lily what are you doing?" he asks. The one year old looks up to him smiling, then continues to build her block tower. Lincoln watches with a small smile of his own then remembers what he was doing. Lincoln leaps over to his laptop and flips it open. Searching through the many programs he reaches the video caller and phones Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Linc," Ronnie answers, "What you need this time?"

"Did Lori come over by any chance?"

"No."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothin."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Tell me the truth or else!"

"Ok ok, Lori has suddenly disappeared and I can't find neither can Bobby. I was hoping you knew where she was."

"Sorry bud, but I haven't seen her." Lincoln suddenly looks out his window to hear sirens out in the distance. "What?" Ronnie asks confused. "I don't know, something doesn't feel right."

"I'm sure she's fine Linc."

"You sure."

"Well duh, I just said that." Lincoln again looks out the window to the deep dark blue almost purple sky. "Lincoln stop it you look stupid!" Lincoln sits down from hearing the comment then begins to stretch out for the night, moving the laptop to one end of the bed and stretching to both ends. Lincoln then extends his spine as far as it will go, pops running through his back. After stretching, he pulls a pillow to place under his head while he chats with Ronnie on the computer.


	6. Chapter 6: Bleeding Out

While Lincoln was chatting and Bobby was searching, Lori was still trying to kick her way out of the car, every kick losing strength yet she was growing evermore determined to get out. With a sudden burst of energy, fueled by pure adrenaline, she gives the windshield five solid kicks before a sound of shattered glass emerges. Lori removes her foot to see a small hole in the windshield glass. She again moves her foot forward to begin kicking the glass. With every bit of energy she has, she kicks and kicks, the hole growing larger and larger.

The bottom of her sandal was being pummeled with glass shards. Finally the hole bursted open to a size she could squeeze in air. The blood under her skin returns to its normal color when receiving the fresh oxygen. All she could do was just breath. The sounds of sirens and voices began to fill the air. "Help!" Lori cried out, yet there were so many voices she wasn't sure if anyone heard her. "Hello! Can someone help me? Please?"

Feering she won't be helped by rescue, Lori decides to get herself out of the ball of metal and glass, her worst decision yet. Lori begins lifting herself out of the windshield, the threat of broken glass swelled her thoughts. Just nearby a fire was raging, a gas tanker truck had collided into the pile up, helicopters doing all they can to put it out. Lori makes it about half way out when her hand slips. All her reactions at that point were only instinct. Lori's right hand swings to catch her fall, just barely saving her from the glass.

The sound of the fire nearby was growing louder and more menacing. Lori began to see flames shooting out from the truck next to her, at least thirty feet high. Without warning an enormous explosion shakes all the vehicles nearby as a rumble passes through the highway. The force of the explosion causes Lori to lose her balance. Gravity pulls her directly into the shattered windshield. Extremely sharp glass shreds through the clothing, skin, and into the stomach. Lori tries her best to pull away from causing anymore harm, but the damage was already done.

Lori's stomach began gushing out blood as she pulled herself out. Not realising what was wrong she rubbed her stomach after a sting shot through it. Pulling her hand away she noticed something. Her hand was covered in blood. Lori looks down at her shirt to see a large red stain soaked into it. Once seeing the spot, the pain shoots from a minor three to one hundred in a blink of an eye. All her strength was gone just like that, she collapsed with no ability to control her legs.

Lori watched as the blood stain on her shirt spread towards the ground and a pool of said blood began to gather. The noises began to get more and more faint, her vision grew darker and blurier. Everytime Lori took a breath she would feel the pain shoot across her body. The same for everytime she exhaled. The constant pain forced her to slow her breathing. Every breath was met with fainter noise and darker vision. Lori began to hear a voice in her head, "Come on, stay with me, you can do! You can make it!" the voice kept repeating over and over, yet it didn't take long before the voice became a different tone, much much deeper and bulkier. "Come on dammit! Stay with me!" The voice was somehow helping her remain awake.


	7. Chapter 7: The Light

Lori was still losing her vision from the blood loss, her hearing was beginning to also deteriorate. It took her awhile before her vision finally disappeared, her hearing went blank, there was no more pain, no more sight, no more sound. "Am I dead?" she said... no response. The darkness began to become white, the same way it became dark. "Uh hello?" she asked again… again no response. Once everything was finally white, Lori stuck her hand in front of her forehead to help her see in such a bright environment. "Leni? Luna? Luan? Lynn? Lucy? Lincoln? Lisa? Anyone?"

"Hello" Lori jumps at the sudden response. Lori recognized the voice, yet it wasn't anyone of her sisters' voices, nor her brother's or parents'. Lori turns around and is met with someone she knows everything about, every hobby, every strength and weakness, every movement, every interest, and every secret. "Y-y-y-you're…"

"You."

"What? What is this place? I want out of here now! Luan! Get me out of here or else I'm going to find you for the last time!"

"Sweetie, this is all in your head, including yourself."

"Wha?"

"Listen," the doppelganger walks towards Lori and places a hand on each shoulder, "I'm your conscience, the you that helps you you make decisions, I'm the one doing the work in your head."

"Why am I here? What's happening?"

"Calm down, you're here because I needed to talk with you, and this time I need you to listen."

"About what?"

"You have been ignoring me lately."

"Ignoring! What d-"

"Shh! I am here to be the one helping you make the RIGHT decisions, yet you have been… doing the opposite. You have been to hard on the others lately, I mean come on, yelling at your sister as if she were a baby for bouching a ball in the house?"

"But she was gonna-"

"Hey who is talking? Anyway you need to let off your grasp of your sisters, they are tired of the bossing around. I mean it's good to be authoritative and in control of the situation but Lori honney, don't control their personalities."

"But I just want what is best for them!"

"I know, I do too, I mean that's why we work together is it not?" Lori looks down and thinks about it as if the other wouldn't hear her thoughts. "I guess you're right."

"See don't we make a great team!"

"Yeah."

"Listen my time is almost up, but I need to leave one last message."

"What?"

"I need you to listen carefully ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you listening?"

"I'm listening."

"Good, now when you wake up, do this for me. Don't be so hard on your siblings, remember they are just like you, wanting to live a good life, don't keep them in a cage."

"A-a-alright."

"Also, remember your siblings are looking up to you for guidance. They trust you enough for that, don't make them hate you and wish you were gone."

"Alright." The second Lori walks up to the main one and again places her hands on each shoulder. "Remember what I said." The second Lori smiles then begins to shake Lori slightly, her eyes begin to close then movement begins to cease. Darkness once again.


End file.
